1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for wirelessly communicating data and voice signals between a base station and a mobile unit, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for reducing call setup latency.
2. Description of Related Art
In cellular networks a mobile unit or wireless device conducts calls via a base station. The wireless device must interact with the base station using predetermined protocols that are commonly standardized. The interaction protocol standards may evolve but the base station must be able to support different generations of protocol standards. In some systems, the base station standardization compatibility requirements disadvantageously increases call setup latency. For example, the Code Division Multiple Access (“CDMA”) IS2000A standard dictates that a wireless unit performs base station connection initialization after each call terminates. This requirement increases the call setup latency for such wireless devices. The increased latency is unacceptable for many data calls.
Therefore, a need exists for a cellular system and method that reduce call setup latency. The present invention provides such a cellular system and method.